


Landslide

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Kid Fic, Reunions, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie was Harry's muse.</p><p>Everywhere he went, he would always talk about the woman who changed his life, even after that horrible break up. It's been four years since the split, when they see each other again and with an unexpected surprise. Soon they will realize that all they really needed was each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landslide

** **

"I am begging you," he whispered as he stood in front of me. His big hand wrapped itself along my jaw and slowly lifted my face so I would look at him. He looked absolutely heartbroken and it only made me cry even more. "Don't leave me."

I sobbed bringing my hands up to my face, I couldn't even look at him. I couldn't breathe as tears were streaming down my face. He might have hurt me and he might've broken my heart but seeing him like this with this look of hopelessness on his face absolutely tore my heart even more.

"I can't do this anymore, Harry."

He lowered his eyes but I could tell he was crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can't live without you Lizzie."

I closed my eyes as he wrapped himself around me with his body shook with sobs. The worst feeling in the world probably has to be seeing the person you love in so much pain, especially if you were the cause. I couldn't stand hurting Harry anymore, our relationship had turned to toxic.

I placed my hands on either side of his head and forced him to look at me. "We can't keep doing this to ourselves anymore, my love. We deserve to be happy, you deserve to be happy. I don't want us to keep hurting each other, I can't do this to you anymore, baby."

He exhaled a soft cry. "We can fix it, I know we can. Please just give us a chance to work through this. Don't let the last four years go to waste."

"Are you really happy?" I had to ask.

He gave me a watery smile and shook his head slightly. "But I can learn to be happy again with you."

I launched myself in his arms and cried. Cried because of the pain that I was feeling, cried because of the pain that I had cause, cried because even after all these years I am still in love with this wonderful, talented, brave, kind man. It's hard because I have built my life around him, around the tabloids, the fans, One Direction but there comes a time in a relationship were you get tired. Tired of the same routine, same fights, same conversations, same everything.

"I love you so much, thank you for giving me the best four years of my life. I have experienced life in a way that I never thought I could. You taught me so many things about myself, about life and about people in general," I gave him a watery smile and he smiled back at me weakly.

His green eyes were starting to water again. "It's really over."

I nodded sadly.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he whispered as he took my hands in his. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you deserved."

I took in a sharp breath and tried too hard to keep my tears at bay again. "You were. You always will be."

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story on wattpadd also, I just wanted to share it here. I hope you guys enjoy it! please tell me what you think


End file.
